


Mother's Intuition (Headcannon Idea)

by Reader93



Series: Headcannons, Snippets, and Other things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF!Nana, But for mums, By Being Herself, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mother's Intuition, Mum!Harry Potter, Nana centric, Nana has Sky's Intuition, Sawada Household, Sky!Harry Potter, Sky!Nana, Vaguely Harry Potter, and dad!mums, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, is similar to Hyper Intuition, it started with HP in mind but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: An idea I've fleshed (a little):I can't get the image of a "mother's wrath/resolve" out of my head. It was originally meant for a HP xover (check Notes) but now all I can think of is how suited Nana is for this idea.Was also written as a request/review for wolfsrainrulesSo I've recently discovered that wolfsrainrules has been moving over to AO3, So I'll be gifting this to them.(I'm known as 'Aivilo1993' on FF.NET, however I don't upload there, I upload here)





	Mother's Intuition (Headcannon Idea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chapter 10: Mama Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307059) by wolfsrainrules. 
  * Inspired by [Flicker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307062) by wolfsrainrules. 
  * Inspired by [How We Met Your Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307065) by DeliriumDescending. 



> A short but sweet idea snippet.
> 
> Was inspired by Chapter 10 of Flicker by wolfsrainrules  
> (who then was inspired in turn to write Chapter 19 for me).  
> Wolfsrainrules was in turn originally inspired by DeliriumDescending and their fic How We Met Your Mother.  
> (which is where HP ties into it - both are fantastic reads and I highly recommend you read them to make a little more sense of what I was going for.)

So, this a 'sorta' request (I just couldn't get it out of my mind and I'm honestly terrible with writing anything more than a snippet of an idea) of an idea that's been hanging around since your HP's-skull's-mum fic:

* * *

 

I can't get the image of a "mother's wrath/resolve" out of my head. It was Originally meant for HP but now all I can think of is Nana. Sweet oblivious Nana who has something like intuition - but not for herself ( _ never herself _ ) but for love. It's why she loves her husband so much ( _ he's literally  _ **_perfect_ ** _ for her _ ) no matter how much it hurts that she can't see him ( _ and she knows she  _ **_can't_ ** _ not with the  _ **_danger love careful adoration hidden stay safe forever-ness_ ** _ she gets from him _ ). It's why she stays oblivious ( _ relief just a little longer safe _ ). It's why, when she walks in the market and passes through a deserted back alley, she doesn't hesitate  _ (danger Armed wants Tsuna  _ **_you can't have my SON_ ** _ don't ever get up again! _ ).

 

And when Tsuna gets a tutor ( _ danger not to Tsuna helps him  _ **_grow_ ** ) she ignores the violence ( _ watch anyway  _ **_my son_ ** ). And then her boy gets friends ( _ loyal my Tsuna love keep safe  _ **_keep smiling_ ** ) and they make him  _ so happy _ and she has more to love.

 

She still doesn't hesitate ( _ armed danger nervous Reborn focus Tsuna  _ **_not my son's smile_ ** ) just to keep her family ( **_famiglia_ ** ) happy.


End file.
